DanganRonpa Green and Red
by ValortheVigilant
Summary: A new Hope's Peak and a new group of students. CLASS IS IN SESSION!
1. Chapter 1

A new Hope's Peak Academy... almost.

Naegi Makoto - Super Duper High School Luckster

Yasuhiro Isogai - Super Duper High School Shaman

Yuji Ando - Super Duper High School Fanzine Maker

Kiyotaka Ishimaru - Super Duper High School Prefect

Junko Enoshima - Super Duper High School Model

Fujisaki Chihiro - Super Duper High School Programmer

Celestia Ludenberck - Super Duper High School Gambler

Mondo Ohwada - Super Duper High School Outlaw Biker

Matsuzaki Kazuo - Super Duper High School Baseballer

Aoi Asahina - Super Duper High School Swimmer

Sakura Ohgami - Super Duper High School Fighter

Touko Fukawa - Super Duper High School Bookworm

Byakuya Togami - Super Duper High School Scion

Kyoko Kirigiri - Super Duper High School ?

Sayaka Maizono - Super Duper High School Idol

Genecider Syo/Sho - Super Duper High School Murderer

Mukuro Ikusaba - Super Duper High School Soldier

These sixteen students made up the first group to be tortured by Monokuma's 'game'. To graduate, a student had to kill another and get away with it. Otherwise, they'd be punished with an execution fit for their specialty. Among them, only six managed to escape. Six who managed to continue feeling hope when they were supposed to be thrown into despair. Six who continued feeling hope when they escaped to a world full of despair. Also, hidden in the shadows, avoiding everyone, was another, seventeenth student.

Kujo Namikawa - Super Duper High School Tailor

* * *

_Matsuzaki Kazuo - Leon Kuwata's name in the beta version of the game._

_Yuji Ando - Hifumi Yamada's name in the beta version of the game._

_Yasuhiro Isogai - Yasuhiro Hagakure's name in the beta version of the game._

_Super Duper High School (Talent) - How the students' talent were presented in Danganronpa the Animation._

_Kujo Namikawa - Are we gonna be stupid? Obviously an OC._

_BY THE WAY! MONOKUMA IS DEAD NOW! BY THE HANDS OF KUJO HIMSELF!_

* * *

Sorry for the names by the way. I like things in the older fashion as i call it. Besides, let's not act like Leon Kuwata sounds better than Matsuzaki Kazuo. Also, I presented the talents the way I did 'cuz I disliked the more literal translations and i didn't exactly care for or remember the way they were presented in the 'Ultimate (Talent)' format. Also, i just happened to be watching the anime when typing this.


	2. Chapter 2

Tutorial - Welcome to Despair High School 2 - Odd Life Arc

"Stupid bear." Kujo said as he lifted the mallet off the last Monokuma body's head. He was annoyed listening to the stuffed toy's rambling. "Naegi Makoto..." he started, but quickly stopped as he remembered what he was trying to do. "Maybe i should start through the AV room." but as soon as he took a step to leave, the world around him became blurry and he fell to the floor. When he looked up to the best of his abilities, he saw something approaching him.

"D-Dammit..."

Black.

"U-Ugh..." Kujo awoke in Class 54-2. He basically figured someone put him there. He looked to the left of him, his head still of the desk and noticed a steel plate with the most comically over- and under-sized nuts and bolts holding it to what he assumed was a window. Looking at the layer of rust covering the nuts, he didn't bother trying to undo them. Instead he wandered the room and found a card telling him to go to the gym by nine o'clock. He exited the room to a green and magenta hallway that appeared to fade off to a black and white corridor. Looking behind him he was greeted by the sight of a red wall with windows, covered by more of the steel plates. Is it a mystery which direction he goes in? He went down the hallway and eventually, through his wandering, ended at a pair of large brown sliding doors. When he opened them he counted up ten other students.

"U-Um… Hello?" Kujo started.

"Oh? Who're you?" asked the man with a rather large and chaotic 'fro.

Kija Marukana - Super Duper High School Clairvoyant

"This place gives me the creeps." he continued.

"Maybe he's the guy who brought us here!" accused the man next to him.

Thompson Scott - Super Duper High School Antagonizer

"I'd let my first guess fall on you if anything." said the girl with what may have been thirty to fifty braids.

Ari Nishizaki - Super Duper High School Stylist

"Heh. I like a girl who can throw blame." rambled the boy in a rather expensive tuxedo.

Jackson Cross - Super Duper High School Romantic

"Hey have we met before?" Kujo asked him. He notice his father's company's emblem on the tuxedo's sleeve.

"Don't think so..." Jackson denied.

"That's not important right now." the man behind him interrupted.

Eno Washanakiie - Super Duper High School Fighter.

"What is important is finding out what's going on."

"Y-Yeah." Kujo agreed.

"All in time Eno-Kun." urged the boy some distance away.

Kishimaru Wada - Super Duper High School Inferencer

"Or Maybe we're stuck here forever." contradicted the man nearby.

Reon Whetcher - Super Duper High School Athlete

"Maybe someone will come for us!" cried the boy next to him.

Shenjo Saa - Super Duper High School ?

"W-W-We're gonna be stuck here forever!?" stuttered the first of a pair of twins.

Runo Hashina - Super Duper High School Negative

"NO! We can't be!" assured the second.

Rina Hashina - Super Duper High School Positive

A large yawn interrupted the commotion as a boy who looked like he might have gotten too much sleep during his life came in.

Soo Kim Jung - Super Duper High School Dozer

"YOU'RE UNACCEPTABLY LATE!" erupted a man who had been in the gym this whole time, unnoticed from his silence.

Miura Regonaga - Super Duper High School Prefect

"THE CARD THAT WAS IN THE CLASSROOM SAID TO BE IN THE GYM BY NINE O'CLOCK! NINE! O'! CLOCK! DOES THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!?"

"Calm down mister perfect!" yelled a girl who Rina had been talking to.

Serena Reck - Super Duper High School Conversationalist

"By the way, while i have the talking voice, why're you here?" she was referring to a boy that was behind Kishimaru. He seemed to acknowledge her existence and that he could hear her, but he stayed silent as though he were ignoring her.

? - Super Duper High School Lucky Student

"Kekekeke! Are you all acquainted now?" a small voice called from nowhere. A very weird, techno-like version of "Pop Goes the Weasel" started playing, and at its climax, a large teddy bear jumped out from what appeared to be inside the podium to address the students. Half its body appeared to be green and the other white. Its muzzle and belly were both white with an obnoxious smile breaking the muzzle on the white side, and a giant, obvious belly button with an X mark on it.

"U-Um What are you Mr. Teddy Bear?" ? asked it. At least the now knew he could talk.

"I'M NOT A TEDDY BEAR! I'M, DRUMROLL! I'M MIDORIKUMA!" the toy responded.

"Ok, what the fuck is this crap!?" Thompson yelled. "Where the fuck are we!? Why the fuck are we here!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US!?"

"Jeez, calm down."

"FUCK YOU!"

Thompson grabbed Midorikuma and shook him.

"DO! WE! LOOK! LIKE! TOYS! FOR! YOUR! AMUSEMENT!?"

Midorikuma's normal voice was replaced with a feminine, robotic voice.

"Midorikuma Defense Protocal activate."

"HUH!?"

Eno yelled to Thompson. "Throw it away!"

Thompson just barely got lucky enough to lower his head to avoid the guillotine-like blade that was coming for his neck.

The bear disappeared and reappeared in a few minutes.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time. But next time," razor sharp claws popped out of its fingers, "I won't miss."

"S-So… What's going on?" Thompson, now very intimidated, asked Midorikuma.

"It's obvious. This is school isn't it? You learn and graduate!"

"How?"

"To graduate? KILL SOMEONE!"

Everyone fell silent. a few moments later, Kujo broke the silence.

"K-Kill someone?" he asked with the most mortified look.

"That's right! Oooooor, there's an alternative choice: Live here forever."

"So what you're saying is." Kishimaru started, "We have to kill someone to leave, or stay here."

"No... I'm saying you have to kill someone and get away with it to leave."

Midorikuma brought out a chart.

"You see, when you kill someone, everything starts. When three or more people find the corpse, I'll Make an announcement of it. Then, you'll all start investigating! After some time of that, a classroom trial - a debate between the classmates - will be held to determine the murderer. THEN, and here's my favorite part, are the outcomes! If the convicted person IS the murderer, a punishment will be held for them, and the others stay and do it all again. BUT! If the convicted is NOT the murderer, then everyone EXCEPT the murderer will be punished, and the murderer can leave and forget this ever happened!. Oh god, thinking about it makes me feel so hot and bothered."

The insane part was, the toy was WHEEZING!

"Interesting." Kishimaru said.

"Well everyone, as much as I want to continue this chit-chat, I must go. See you all later!" and Midorikuma disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 01 - Some Fortunes Aren't to be Read by the Negative - Insanity Arc

Everyone was at a table in the canteen, with nothing to say after reporting what they all found out about the school:

The entrance/exit is sealed shut.

A shutter is currently blocking off the second floor.

The canteen's refrigerator is refilled daily (explained by Midorikuma himself.

Reon's outburst was the first to break the silence.

"We're all just gonna die!" Reon yelled.

"No we aren't." Kishimaru assured him.

"How're you so sure!?" Ari cried.

"Everyone stop! You're just giving Midorikuma what he wants!" Jackson yelled, silencing everyone.

"But we're… Just..." Reon's voice trailed off.

"Anyway… What are we supposed to do?"

"This isn't a bluff apparently, that's for sure."

"I just realized something." Kujo said.

"Hm? What's that?" Kishimaru asked him.

"Two people aren't with us at the moment."

He was right too. Everyone counted, and, excluding themselves, only found there to be twelve people. the missing persons where: Kija Marukana, and Thompson Scott.

"I-I'll go look for them. If you all want." Runo said, but without an agreement or disagreement from anyone, stood, and left.

In silence, everyone waited for another forty-five minutes before an ear piercing, blood curdling scream came crashing through the room without a source. Every person in the room left and ran through the halls, and found Runo, lying in a spattered, growing puddle of his blood, coming out of a point in his head. Sickeningly enough, he was even gargling some of it in his throat. Before someone could help him swallow or spit it out, the bubbles stopped

… And he died.

From around the corner, the duo of Thompson and Kija came running over.

"What the hell happened!?" Kija called.

No one answered. Instead, they all looked at the two.

_Bing Bong Bum Boo!_

Everyone looked around as Midorikuma's voice announced, "A corpse has been found! A classroom trial will be held after some free time!"

"We'll tell you what's going on:" Kujo started, "One of you two killed Runo Hashina."


	4. Chapter 4

After two hours, the students were led by Midorikuma to a large set of red doors to an elevator.

"This elevator will take you to the courtroom!" he exclaimed, and the doors opened to let them in.

When everyone was in, the two prime suspects were forced to stay together in the corner where everyone could see them. When the doors opened, there was a courtroom with sixteen stands in the center, along with an exquisite chair behind the eighth and ninth stands. Midorikuma jumped into the chair. and everyone took a stand with the exception of two, one empty due to the group's size, and another occupied by a picture of Runo with an X running through it.

CLASSROOM TRIAL! IS IN SESSION!

"So… where are we supposed to start?" Reon wondered.

"We don't have to start anywhere." Kishimaru answered.

OBJECTION BULLET: LOADED: FIRE!

"You're wrong!" Kujo accused.

"W-What?" Kishimaru had the face of pure shock.

"We DO have to start somewhere. We have two suspects remember?"

"O-Oh… Right."

"What about the weapon?" Eno suggested.

"A pointed object." Shenjo claimed.

OBJECTION BULLET: LOADED: FIRE!

"You're wrong!"

"How!?"

"The weapon was flat and blunt. Kinda like… like…"

Kujo gasped as he realized what he was thinking.

"LIKE OUR KEYCHAINS!"

"Eh!?" Everyone said in a confused unison.

"Everyone! Pull out your keychains! Blood stains! Even if the culprit washed it, it would be visibly bloody!"

Everyone obeyed and pulled out their keys to show the large, clunky steel bar that made a lousy excuse for a keychain; Everyone except Thompson.

"What's wrong Thompson? You look scared."

"I-I..." he started laughing and soon stopped and changed his attitude to that of complete rage, "I'M NOT PULLING IT OUT BECAUSE THIS IS STUPID! THAT WOULDN'T PROVE A THING!"

"Is it stupid? or is it proof against you?"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, SHITHEAD!"

Everyone was shocked at the uneven contest of wits as though they could see the rising tension reaching its climax.

"If it won't go against you, then just show us."

"FUCK YOU! I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE SHIT! THIS ALL MEANS NOTHING!"

"Oh really?"

As though the simple question meant something, Thompson went silent and shakily reached into his pocket, and produced his key. The keychain was clean!

"Kujo," Eno spoke up, "You're wrong. The wound, I just realized, is too big for the keychains. But, there's something one of us possesses that fits it perfectly. Or you could also refer to the fact that if Thompson is innocent, then our culprit is?"

SOLUTION!

"I get it. Kija Marukana, You murdered Runo Hashina."

"W-What?" Kija stepped back as though he just had the air knocked out of him. "N-No… NO! YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"Eno was right though," Kishimaru joined in, "You're the only suspect left. And you own the one object that can fit the wound: a deck of tarot cards."

"BUT I DIDN'T KILL HIM!"

"Oh really? Lets go through the act again then.

"9:45 AM:

Everyone is in the canteen; everyone but Thompson Scott and Kija Marukana. Runo Hashina, after listening to some conversing, stands and leaves to find the two missing persons. after forty-five minutes, a scream is heard, and everyone finds a dead corpse, with a concussion wound the size of a tarot card deck's bottom side.

"From the possible view of Runo though:

9:50 AM:

Runo leaves the canteen to find two missing people. After forty minutes, one of the missing persons turns a corner on the unsuspecting victim and hits him with an aforementioned tarot card deck."

"Y-You're… YOU'RE LYING!"

"Well, what a coincidence that we all seemed to notice the 'fake' tarot card deck wound, isn't it?" Reon said.

"SHUT UP!"

"Admit it," Kujo urged, "You've lost. Just admit you killed him."

Silence again from everyone as Kija bowed his head in defeat.

"It's over. So, one last question: Why?"

"I-I… I just broke under the pressure. I WANTED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Ahem!" Midorikuma yelled, "If we can continue, you'll all notice a switch at your stand. Use it to vote who you think is guilty and," a roulette wheel appeared, "This roulette wheel will show the culprit."

After two minutes, the lights dimmed except for the one above the roulette wheel, and it began spinning. after sometime, it stopped on Thompson's profile.

"W-What?" Kujo stuttered. Everyone was shocked at the result.

"JOKING!" Midorikuma exclaimed, and the wheel moved once more to Kija. Everyone sighed, and Reon spit on the floor in disgust at Midorikuma's traumatizing joke.

"Well it's true! Runo Hashina was murdered by Kija Marukana! And now it's time for his punishment! And the punishment fits quite well with his talent."

A red button rose to Midorikuma, and he hit it with a hammer.

GAME OVER

KIJA MARUKANA WAS FOUND GUILTY.

THE PUNISHMENT WILL NOW BEGIN.

Kija gave everyone a last look over before a pair of chains shot over and wrapped themselves around his wrists. After a little struggling against them, Kija stopped and allowed himself to be pulled down the corridor. Soon the chains stopped going back and instead went opposite of each other, and two more chains attached to his ankles holding him outstretched. A card dealing machine appeared and was visibly loaded with tarot cards and a fence was brought up to separate the others from him.

FORTUNE TELLER

The dealer started up and shot one card at him, then another. The cards sped up and soon were shooting in full swing, cutting and stabbing into Kija's body. after about five minutes of this torture, the sound of pocketed billiards balls started echoing from the roof. A crystal ball fell and landed next to Kija's bloodied body, then another onto his arm, and, just as the cards, soon shot up to a downpour of crystal balls, falling on and around Kija until he stopped breathing altogether, taken into the grip of death.

The fence opened up as everyone looked at the body, disturbed. Midorikuma burst over screaming in enthusiasm.

"MAN, WHAT AN ADRENALINE RUSH!"

"This is what we risk in here..." Kujo said, talking to himself.

"So, who's next?" Kishimaru asked.

SURVIVORS

15 People

14 People

13 People

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 02 - Love Hurts - [In] Sanity Arc

The day after Kija's execution, Kishimaru personally waited for Kujo.

"What're you doing here? Won't everyone being wondering about us?" Kujo asked, somewhat tired.

"That's what this is about." Kishimaru replied.

"Huh?"

"After our little Kija-Runo incident, do you think anyone can be trusted?"

"You do realize you contradicted your own point right?"

"..."

Kujo lifted his hand up and lightly threw it down on Kishimaru's head.

"So what's your point?"

"I'm saying-"

"You're saying I should be trembling in fear because we're alone without someone who can come and help me if you try to kill me."

"You done?"

"Sure Mr. Inferencer."

"Ass."

"Ever gonna continue?"

Kishimaru sighed and obliged, "What I'm saying, is that the little bonds everyone made before the murder could probably have been broken."

"So?"

"So that would be a problem."

"Why are you acting so friendly then?"

"Because trust is important."

"Yeah, to trick the victim."

"WILL YOU STOP IT!"

"Look, If you wanna talk about losing trust, you gotta be prepared to lose some yourself."

"Well I'm serious, you can trust me."

"Don't worry, I do trust you."

"Okay, any-"

"We should get to the Canteen before something happens."

"Oh, okay."

The boys went to the canteen to find no one there. Then the Trash Room, then even oddly enough, the courtroom.

"Where is everyone?" Kujo wondered.

"Yeah... That's odd." Kishimaru agreed.

They were about to leave when they heard Kija's picture post get knocked over. before they could turn though, they were both struck by something, likely a steel bat, only hard enough to knock them out.

After a few hours, Kujo awoke to Miura's rambling and looked around ignored everyone's questions. He saw the little boy with the unknown name shaking Kishimaru's body. Before someone could stop him, Kujo was at Kishimaru, but before being able to something about Kishimaru, Eno restrained him.

"Hey! What're you guy's doing!?" Kujo yelled, struggling against Eno's almost otherworldly grip.

"Keeping you away from your murder victim." Reon claimed.

"What are you talking about!?"

"We're talking about this." Miura said almost calmly as he lifted Kishimaru up and revealed a giant bled out gash on the back of his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

Reon struck Kujo in the face to knock him back unconscious for just enough time for him to wake up on the elevator to the Courtroom.

"Wait! You guys are making a mistake!" were the first words out of his mouth.

Everyone ignored him and were talking among themselves. But Kujo noticed Reon acting a little off, but for fear of the next infliction he may receive, he stayed quiet.

* * *

**By the way, sorry for making this chapter so short. i wasn't really into the idea of making it so short, but my head kept saying "1st victim, 2nd floor". It reminded me of after Leon's execution and made it so it could be imagined as the two sleeping in a little and missing everyone. I also never really intended for Kishimaru to be victim 2 but it made me think of the fun i can have with the trial. Sorry again though everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Courtroom was filled with enough tension to silence the students as they all glared at Kujo.

"WELL, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Midorikuma cried.

CLASSROOM TRIAL! IS IN SESSION!

Kujo looked at the picture of Kishimaru and thought to himself, _You're the only one who seems to understand._

"Well it's obvious that Kujo's the murderer!" Reon yelled, rather hastily.

"That can't be possible!" Kujo yelled.

"How? You were the only one with him at the time."

"And where were you?"

"Huh!? U-Uh... the second floor!"

"Hesitating Reon?" Thompson said.

"FUCK OFF!"

"Actually," Jackson started, "I know who the murderer is."

Everyone looked to Jackson.

"IT WAS MIURA!" He cried as he pointed at the disciplinarian.

"W-What?!" Miura said, shock all over his face.

OBJECTION BULLET: LOADED: FIRE!

"THAT HAS TO BE WRONG!" Kujo yelled.

"What?!"

"I may have been unconscious, but it doesn't take all day to know what happened... YOU KILLED KISHIMARU!"

"HOW DO YOU FIGURE!?"

"Where's your suit then?"

A valid question too. Jackson had only been wearing a dress shirt ever since Kujo woke up from his hit to the head.

"I-It-It's..."

"Its in the incinerator?"

"Ah!? U-Uh... Ngh... F-FUCK YOU! YOU'RE UP TO SOMETHING!"

"Oh? Well then let's see how you wanted to get away with it.

"You wanted to frame: Me, the only person with him at the time, Reon, who could have used the bat better than anyone, or Miura, who's such a model person he could never have done it."

"I-I..." Miura started, "I killed him."

"What!?"

"I killed him. In fact, did any of you notice something? Where's Rina?"

Only then did anyone look to notice that Rina was, in fact, not there.

"I killed her." Jackson admitted.

"Midorikuma?"

"LETS DO IT! STARTED THE VOTING!"

The roulette wheel started and dropped and trapped a steel ball on Jackson's face and then dropped another on Miura's face.

"AND FOR BOTH! A very, very, VERY SPECIAL! SUPER! PUNISHMENT!"

The button that started Kija's execution appeared and Midorikuma hit it.

GAME OVER

JACKSON CROSS WAS FOUND GUILTY.

THE PUNISHMENT WILL NOW BEGIN.

Jackson's stand shot up and stopped him into a room above the Courtroom. He was able to roam free, and soon heard a clinking noise as a small army of Midorikuma cupids appeared around him.

LOVE STRUCK

A cupid shot an arrow at Jackson but missed. This set Jackson running about, looking for an exit, and soon he did. He ran down a corridor as the cupids chased, shooting arrow after arrow, some striking his arms and back. Soon he reached an open field with a mountain in the background. He heard the sound of cutting air and looking to the mountain as a rain of arrows came crashing down on him.

Midorikuma struck the button again.

GAME OVER

MIURA REGONAGA WAS FOUND GUILTY.

THE PUNISHMENT WILL NOW BEGIN.

Miura was sent to a steel room with a speaker in front of him. It began barking orders at him and he followed: Attention! Present, arms!

DRILL TIME

Left, face was when he made his first mistake and he was shocked in the foot and he quickly straighten up when at the next attention, a circular saw blade nearly took his head off when he tripped. As the orders continued, the torture devices became more plentiful and without a cause to activate, and the orders got faster. The orders got to the point that the fact Miura could follow them was insane. He was soon smoking at his feet, pelvis, left knee, ankles, and right elbow. And in the finale, he burst into flames and fell to the floor where a multitude of objects and weaponry rained their wrath upon him, ending him before the fire could.

Everyone stood their ground in front of the screen that showed them both executions, mortified.

SURVIVORS

13 People

12 People

11 People

10 People

9 People

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 03 - Strike 3! You're knocked out! - INsanity Arc

"I wanna go home..." ? whispered to Serena.

The group was in more fear for their lives than ever. A murder had taken place without any of them knowing, and two executions at once. How much longer was this going to go on? Were they really going to have to end at one person alone? Midorikuma was, unknown to everyone, the successor of one evil mastermind, and he was no better than his predecessor. He was a menace who made it his only purpose to bring despair to the students, and in all honesty, it was working. It was sixteen days since Miura and Jacksons' executions, and in the time, Shenjo and Ari had all attempted to kill themselves.

"Man, you guys are getting boring." Midorikuma said at the assembly in the gym, "I think you all need some motivation."

"What are you talking about?" Reon asked the toy.

"Go to the AV Room to find out."

"The AV Room?" Thompson asked.

"Yep."

While it was probably stupid, they all went to the AV Room, with Eno carrying Soo on his back. There were DVDs on top of the screens, even for the deceased students. Kujo thought Midorikuma was ready to use these before everything had happened. He grabbed his own and looked at the drowsy Soo sitting next to him and then put on his headphones and popped it into the DVD player.

It started up with static and settled onto a slightly poor quality image of Kujo's father.

"D-Dad...?" He said in shock.

"Heh, Well I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. I always thought I'd be the one in Hope's Peak. I always Bragged to your mother about it when her and I were kids, but I suppose my own son is better than me. I'm not upset in the slightest either. I'm proud of you Kujo. If there was one thing I always wanted, it was for you to do great thing in life. Your mother would've said the same."

"Onii-Chan!" Kujo's baby sister wailed as she ran in front of the camera lens.

"Reka back away from the camera if you want to say something. I taught you better."

She did as he said and sat on her father's lap in his chair, "Good luck at Hope's Peak!"

"She took the words out of my mouth."

His father laughed and the image became fuzzy, soon settling on the scene again, but his father and sister were gone, the lights out, the chair beaten and torn. Kujo immediately threw off the headphones and smashed the screen. He was mortified. What was going on? Where did they go? What happened? Kujo looked at Soo again and nearly vomited. How hadn't he noticed the scene next to him? Soo was lying back in his chair, throat slit, stabbed in the back, beaten in the head, and the most gruesome part being his torn open chest with his heart pulled out lying on the screen he was viewing. Kujo emitted the most ear piercing scream, and everyone stood to look at the horror in the room.

...

When Kujo awoke, He was sitting in the Infirmary. He was horrified and shaking like he was suffering from hypothermia. He looked at everyone.

"How long was I out?" he wondered.

"A few minutes," Shenjo claimed, "Just slight shock."

"We were just going to wait for you." Eno said, "We weren't just gonna go searching around for clues without you."

"Good, I wouldn't let you."

In the end, the 'teams' were:

1. Kujo, Eno, and Thompson.

2. Reon, Shenjo, and Ari.

3. Serena and ?.

And the rooms to search being:

1. Trash Room.

2. Kitchen.

3. AV Room.

"Man this place smells awful!" Ari complained at the smell of the Trash Room.

"That's too bad." Shenjo said, "We have to make sure they didn't dispose of the evidence."

In the Kitchen, though, some rather bigger breakthroughs were being made.

"Hey Serena..." ? whispered, pointing to a knife, "Look."

Serena inspected it to find it had a slight red tint at the tip. This was Soo's murderous knife, poorly washed. She pulled it off the rack, and looked a little more closely. On the handle, there were light fingerprints. They were a size good to fit most of the students, so that was no real help, at the moment anyway. She put it back, and the two went to the elevator to wait for everyone.

In the AV Room, things were just as good, if not better. Thompson was pale as a ghost, watching the other students', including the dead students', DVDs. Eno was looking for cameras, and found exactly sixty-two: four monitoring each student, and two watching the entirety of the room. Unfortunately, the thirty that were connected to the screens and desks were disabled, the tape holders for the other thirty nowhere to be found, and the two security cameras out of reach. Kujo was looking under the desks, and hit his head getting up when he found a blood-soaked baseball bat lying under the desk Thompson sat at.

"What's that Thompson?" Eno asked.

"Woah, wait a fucking second. You think that's mine!?" He asked back in shock.

"There's no evidence against it. It can easily be your's."

"No way! NO FUCKING WAY IS THAT MINE!"

Eno got to him so fast that Thompson probably would've only been able to get away if he teleported. Eno hit him in the shoulder region, knocking him out.

After another hour or so, the students gathered at the elevator, where Thompson woke up. The doors opened and they went to the Courtroom.


	8. Chapter 8

CLASSROOM TRIAL! IS IN SESSION!

Shenjo was quick to start.

"Murder victim: Soo Kim Jung, died approximately at ten thirty AM. Cause of Death: disembowelment, spinal severing, head trauma, and a sliced throat."

_What is he? A police file? _Kujo thought.

"The murderer," ? added, "Took advantage of Soo's Narcolepsy and our headphones to kill him."

"Are we sure he was narcoleptic? He could of just been stupid." Ari asked.

"THAT'S JUST DISRESPECTFUL!" Reon yelled, "Is what Miura would say."

"Both of you shut up," Shenjo interjected, "Do we have any leads? The trashroom was empty by the way."

"Not true!" Ari yelled while pulling out an object, possibly lead, heavy enough to have caused Soo's head injury.

"The knife that was in his back me and Shiro found in the Kitchen." Serena said.

"Who?"

"Me." ? responded, "I'm Shiro."

"There were cameras in the AV Room, but they were all disconnected." Eno claimed, "We also found this."

He pulled out a bloody baseball bat and threw it into the space inside the stands.

"Where'd you find that?" Shenjo asked.

"You really want to know?"

"Of course."

"Under the desk Thompson sat at when we watched those DVDs."

He said it like he had only seconds to live.

"IT'S NOT MINE I SAID!" Thompson cried out.

"Then why was it there?" Shenjo taunted.

"IT WAS PLANTED!"

"Really?"

The whole time, Kujo was watching the once again out-of-character Reon.

"Lets just convict Thompson the murderer." Shiro suggested.

OBJECTION BULLET: LOADED: FIRE!

"You're wrong!" Kujo called.

"Huh?"

"There's someone acting very uncharacteristically among us." He claimed while making his gaze towards Reon obvious.

"W-What the fuck you looking at?" Reon said, no confidence in himself.

"Reon Whetcher, I want to convict YOU of the murder."

"W-WHAT!? YOU FUCKING CRAZY!"

"Oh really? Then explain your absence at Soo's discovery."

"Huh?"

"You weren't around when we found out his murder."

"U-Uhh..."

"Was that to dispose of that lead bowling ball Ari has?"

"This is a bowling ball?" she wondered.

"The type for bowling video games." Shenjo confirmed.

"Or maybe was it to plant the baseball bat on Thompson? What about that scalpel in your pocket?"

"Scalpel!?" Everyone except Reon question in alarm.

"Shit!" Reon whispered, "I forgot about the scalpel..."

And to Kujo, "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING PROOF ASSHOLE!"

"Empty your pockets then."

Reon obediently produced a scalpel from his pocket and threw it next to the bat.

"H-How did y-you know?"

"Well..."

SOLUTION!

"... The cut in Soo's throat was small, but effective to kill; a cut a scalpel could easily make. And that bat swing and bowling throw were no rookie's skill either. A real athlete would've had to have made those. The knife was just a knife. That could have probably thrown us off longer by itself. But you signed your death warrant with the extras Reon."

"..."

Reon bowed his head; in shame.

"I'll never know then."

"What was that?"

"Then I'll never know if it's true!" Reon turned to Midorikuma on his throne, "IS IT TRUE GODDAMMIT!? IS IT FUCKING TRUE!?"

Reon collapsed to his knees and broke into tears, with no intention of revealing what 'it' was.

"Just do it already... JUST START THE FUCKING VOTE!"

And so it was done: Reon was found guilty, but without a unanimous vote(shockingly enough, Kujo was the one to not vote guilty, but for himself), and the red button showed.

GAME OVER

REON WHETCHER WAS FOUND GUILTY.

THE PUNISHMENT WILL NOW BEGIN.

Two bungie cords wrapped to Reon arms with no resistance, and the floor under him opened up to hang him over what looked like an Olympics torch. A tennis ball pitcher, softball pitcher, and baseball pitcher arose in a triangle formation around him and loaded up.

OLYMPICS GRAND FINALE

The pitchers started up and shot one at a time each and soon revved up to becoming chain guns of athletic sport balls. the pitchers' stands began to move in a circular motion as to evenly distribute each type of ball to all areas of his body. Their stands soon gave way to tennis rackets and baseball bats as they swatted and struck at him to knock out the balls imbedded in his skin. Through all this, the torch had sparked and the fire was slowly growing as Reon endure more athletic torture. Soon the torturous part ceased and the bungie cords let loose Reon's mangled body, dropping him into the torch's great fire. A ginormous flat screen depicted Midorikuma's face, and declared him the winner.

"YAHOO! TELL ME THAT WASN'T ONE OF THE BEST! I DARE YOU!" Midorikuma cried in a clear adrenaline induced rush.

"How much longer?" Kujo asked himself.

Later on, Shenjo went to Kujo's room.

"Why're you here?" a clearly upset Kujo asked him.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you vote yourself guilty?"

"... I don't know..."

"..."

"What?"

"Follow me."

The two went to the AV Room, where, in a too good to be coincidence sense, Reon's DVD was all alone.

"No!" was all they heard before: _THWACK! THWACK!_

And they were asleep.

SURVIVORS

9 People

8 People

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
